Darkness of night
by 1930s-secret
Summary: When Captain Shinji Hirako goes for a walk he catches Aizen spying on him again. When they go for a walk the situation takes a turn Shinji doesn't like... Yaoi ONESHOT. M for lemons


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters… Hell would break loose if I did. w

* * *

The floorboards creaked as bare feet wandered across them. It was dark out in the soul society and nobody was awake. Hirako Shinji took it upon his time to take a walk around his headquarters. He sighed as he heard the bamboo water fountain 'clonk' and 'thunk'. His lazy eyes kept to the nighttime sky. Though it all seemed nice to be alone Shinji new better than to think as such, he had to break the peace. "You can come on out now, Sousuke." He says as he yet again clawed at the illusion cloaking the lieutenant's position. He yanked it away revealing a surprised Aizen, hands behind his back, and eyes watching his captain.

"You've caught me… Taichou…" He said softly. Shinji leaned up against the wall and folded his arms. "How many times are you going to sit around spying on me, Aizen? You know that makes me question whatever trust we have…"

"Forgive me, captain… I couldn't help myself…" His eyes never left the blonde's as Hirako stood back up and began to walk again. He followed his captain, taking a walk with the man.

"Why do you take walks out every night?" asked Aizen, his brown eyes glaring at Hirako's, who didn't dare look at Aizen.

"Why do you follow me instead of getting rest."

"……"

Shinji rolled his eyes. His teeth out. His overbite however never distracted away from his handsome features. Aizen noted such to himself. He then decided he'd test his captains resistance.

"Perhaps I worry about you, captain." Aizen said stopping in his tracks.

Shinji stopped and turned to glare back at his lieutenant. "What?"

Aizen stood firmly, hands behind his back, glaring at his Captain. Shinji hated looking at the man. He was so creepy… He didn't trust him one bit. He couldn't stand how he'd glare at him as if they were on good terms… But then again Shinji never treated him like they were on bad terms either.

"I am your lieutenant… But I can never help myself but to care about you… Hirako-taichou."

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the brunette. 'bullshit' he thought to himself.

"Stop talking of such nonsense. I want you to go to your room right now."

"Is that an order?"

Shinji groaned.

"Yes, it's an order lieutenant. Now off with you."

"Can you walk me there?"

Shinji was getting annoyed. Aizen was really testing his patience for gods sake. Shinji began regretting not going to bed. "Fine."

The moon was a perfect crescent, and there were no clouds out. Only stars. The moon and stars caused a soft lighting. Shinji glared back as Aizen was staring at Shinji's luminous appearance in the light. Then they stopped at Aizen's door. "Good night." Shinji said, walking away with his back slouched.

"I want to tell you something… Captain…" Aizen said, stopping Shinji.

"What is it now?" Shinji spun around and glared at the man.

"… I want to tell you but I'm afraid someone may be listening…"

"Nobody is here"

"I want to make sure… Please, step into my room and I will tell you."

'This is it…' Shinji thought, 'he's going to make his move… I always knew he was a traitor.' Shinji thought this as a perfect opportunity to expose the man for a dangerous creep he was.

"Very well..." He said.

Aizen slid open his door and the two walked into the dark room. Shinji had his hand closed firmly on the shaft of his sword.

The door shut and shinji let his eyes adjust as the moon slightly shone in. Aizen turned on a light. Nobody was in the room besides them two so Shinji sighed in relief this wasn't going to be an ambush… and before he could make any more observations he was suddenly jumped at.

It wasn't an attack however… It was lips. Aizen's lips. And they were pressed up against Shinji's. Shinji's eyes shot wide and he stepped back a bit, Aizen followed, his hand gripping onto the front of his captain's shirt.

'What the hell is he doing!?' Shinji thought to himself. The lips were welcoming and opened slightly, licking a moist tongue against Shinji's lips. Shinji retreated and pushed the man off him.

"A-aizen what in gods name are you doing!???" He pulled his sleeve infront of his face.

"Is that a trick question, Taichou? I'm kissing you." Aizen leaned forward to kiss Hirako again but Shinji backed away from it.

Aizen sighed. "Captain I've admired you all along… You are lively and so beautiful… though you don't trust me I've always trusted you…" He rested his hands on Shinji's shoulders and ran them down his chest. Shinji was a bit weirded out by Aizen's actions but before he could say anything Aizen stole his lips again. This time successfully digging his tongue into the captains mouth.

Shinji winced, he knew he liked girls (a lot) but why did this kiss feel so damned good? 'fuck it.' Shinji thought, he reached his hand up and fisted the lieutenant's hair pressing him closer deepening the kiss. The tongues battled in eachother's mouths, sliding and rubbing against one another like a fight for dominance.

Then when air became necessary Shinji yanked away from him. Aizen's lips looked slightly reddened as well as his cheeks and across his nose.

"Captain let me pleasure you…" He whispered before shoving Shinji down on the bed making him sit. Shinji complied and glared at Aizen. Aizen ran his hands over the captain's jacket and slipped it off. He ran his fingertips along the openings of his captain's lower hakama and began removing it. He slid it down and glared down at the Captains length. It was large and becoming hard from Aizen's touches. Shinji lazily glared at his lieutenant he hated, awaiting for the man's next movement. Aizen glared at Shinji a last time before kneeling before his captain and bending. He took in the man's length in his mouth and began softly sucking the head.

Shinji's breath hitched as he glared down. If it didn't feel so good he's kick Aizen. But he instead fisted the man's hair again and shoved him down on his length. The movement made Aizen slightly gag. It rubbed the back of his throat and made shinji grunt in satisfaction.

Huffs and deep breaths began to fill the room. Shinji growled to himself. He hated this guy so much… Yet he was letting him suck him off. It was nerve wrecking. He didn't even like guys… But when lust is in control, gender doesn't matter. He continued shoving the head down on him. He heard his lieutenant whimper and suddenly Shinji flashed his famous Shinji smile. By Aizen's hairs he yanked the man off of him (although he wished he could have him adleast cum into the bastards mouth) and shoved him on the bed.

Aizen's face was completely flushed and red, and he looked startled. Shinji began yanking at Aizen's clothes. The Brunette began thinking about were this would go and what his captain would do… He wanted his Captain to loose control. He wanted to see the man fall before him. However it began flipping around. Shinji's hands caressed Aizen's bare chest making said man whimper. Shinji grinned. "This is going to be great…"

In an instant all of Aizen's clothes have been disregarded onto the floor in a pile of clothing. The soon to be traitor felt much to exposed to his liking. But he couldn't complain as the blonde hair cascaded onto his chest and tickled him. Shinji's mouth latched onto the lieutenants neck and he sunk those large, charming teeth into the skin. Aizen gasped. While Shinji was sucking Aizen's hitching throat, his hand was also rubbing on Aizen's nipple. Aizen decided to stop holding it back… It felt too good to try and repent the man and go through with his plans tonight. He let out a loud moan and felt Shinji's mouth curl into a smile on his neck.

It wasn't long before Shinji stuck his fingers inside the lieutenant's mouth. Aizen knew what was coming but complied anyway. He lapped the finger up with his saliva, watching Shinji's eyes. Shinji didn't keep eye contact… He hated looking at Aizen. Extracting the fingers he wasted no time in digging them into the lieutenant's entrance. He instinctively grabbed onto his captain's shoulders tightly. "T-Taichou…." He cried out. Shinji 'shhsed' him and forced Aizen's legs apart. Aizen laid his head back on the pillow and relaxed himself as his captain was generously taking the time to prepare him for much worse.

Shinji leaned down kissing Aizen's lips harshly, and hastily, getting every bit of taste from Aizen's mouth. He reached up and removed the black framed glasses, then tossed them aside. Who cared if they broke. A spot was then caressed deep inside Aizen making the man cry out. Shinji snickered. "Ahh… nnn… Captian please just put it in me…"

Shinji tilted his head to the side, his hair covering a bit of his face. He was growing excited. "Aw… Beg some more…"

Aizen gulped. How could he let himself be at the mercy of this imbecile?

"Please… Please captain I want it…"

Shinji decided to stop fooling because his aching penis was driving him crazy.

"Okay, okay…" Shinji lifted under Aizen's knees and pinned them against the lieutenant's heaving chest. They were dampened by sweat. He glared down at Aizen. The brunettes face was completely red, and his mouth was opened as he breathed heavily. Those strands of dark hair stuck to his cheeks from all the heat. And those dark eyes he hated to look at were staring right at him… A lusty haze filling them.

Shinji too was a spectacular sight, his blonde hair falling over his face and gently tickling Aizen's bare, heated, chest. His face too was heated and red. Lust had completely controlled these men tonight.

Shinji extended his long finger and grabbed Aizen's head, He turned it to the side and shoved it into the bed. He didn't want the lieutenant to look at him.

With no warning Shinji shoved himself deep within the brown haired lieutenant, receiving a loud cry from his mouth. Shinji grunted, he was so tight and hot.

"AH!!! T-TAICHOU!!!" Aizen gripped tightly onto his captains arms, digging his nails into them. Shinji had a firm grip on Aizen's hip and head as he pulled out almost all the way then shoved back in making his lieutenant cry again.

Aizen never did this… He had once been on top but he had never been taken before. His entrance was untouched until now and things were turning around on him. He moaned as a spot deep within him was slammed against and his back arched into it.

Shinji smirked and begun rocking himself in and out of the man beneath him. The sounds coming out of Aizen's mouth were delicious. Aizen moaned and whimpered, bucking himself against Shinji's thrusts. His penis wasn't being touched but it was so reect. Shinji's hand lifted off Aizen's head and snaked its was down to Aizen's arousal.

"I'll… ngh…. Take care of this…" He grunted while keeping up with his thrusts. He gripped Aizen tightly and began to pump him. It was so much. "AHHH!!!! Oh-oh gods, Captain!!!!"

Shinji kept pounding and pounding, his motions getting faster as well as his hand pleasuring Aizen. "Ngh… F-Fuck…"Shinji leaned over and sunk his teeth into Aizen's neck. The lieutenant moaned out loud. "H-HIRAKO!!!!" Finally Aizen came, his seed plastering all over his abdomen. Shinji kept a tight grip with his teeth until he felt the man beneath him clamp and tighten around him. He arched his back and leaned up digging himself deep in as he too climaxed. "SOUSKE!!!" He screamed as he filled the lieutenant with himself. The heat crawling through his little body.

The two lie there panting and heated in their own bodies. Shinji eased out of his lieutenants body and collapsed beside him. Both their chests heaving and filling the room with panting… The smell of sex filling their lungs. It didn't take Shinji long to realize what he had just done. His orgasm high faded a while later and he quickly got up and skewered for his clothes. Aizen lay there, with exhausted eyes, staring at Shinji as the captain began putting on his hakama in haste. 'What have I done' Shinji asked himself… cursing himself as well. 'Damnit… how could I let myself loose control and fuck… _Him_…' He glared back at the tired Uke of the night. Aizen smiled. "Did I… Please you, Captain?"

Shinji's eyes widened. His robe now on he quickly ran out of the room in shame… Wanting to forget this night but knew he couldn't… It was so hot… so delicious… He forced himself to not crave that bastard ever again… And he got his wish the day Aizen Sousuke betrayed him, and Shinji was exiled.

*End

~Hurray for shinji's sexiness! To be honest I know u fangirls say he was hotter back when he was captain but I've always had the hots for him with his shorter hair. He looks cooler and I'd definitely spend a night with him!!!! 3 phew, enough fanboy fantasies! XD~


End file.
